Pooh's Adventures of Once Upon a Time
Pooh's Adventures of Once Upon a Time is an upcoming Pooh's Adventures TV Series planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot A 28-year-old woman named Emma Swan enters the world of Storybrooke (which is run by Regina Mills) where fairy tale characters have lost their memories of who they really are. Now with the help of Regina's adopted son Henry Mills (who is really Emma's birth son), she must convince the residents who they really are. All the while, the Pooh gang and their vast army of supporting guest stars will make things either easier for Emma to realize the truth or more difficult by their mere presence alone messing up with the aftereffects of the Dark Curse. Guest stars Heroes *Christopher Robin, The 100 Acre Avatar League, The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance (excluding Elsa the Snow Queen), Yakko Warner's Pooh's Adventures team, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kion, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Bunga, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa (Winx Club), Tecna (Winx Club), Layla (Winx Club), Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Olaf, Wild Arms, Horton the Elephant, Whizzer, Mr. Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz Gang (Rebecca, Noah, Wilder, Michael and Amanda), SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Danny, Sawyer, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Abu, Genie, Sebastian, Benjamin, The Catfish Club Band, Spot (The Little Mermaid), Simon (The Little Mermaid), Hans Christian Andersen (The Little Mermaid), Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Jake Long, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Princess Elena, Princess Sofia, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Cyd Ripley, Shebly Marcus, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish, Dez, Tanner, Lela, Liv Rooney, Maddie Rooney, Archimedes, Caitlyn Gellar, Princess Sofia, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Malcolm Wilkerson and his family, Artie, Pete, and Eric (from Malcolm in the Middle), The Tiny Toons Gang, Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash and Eddie, Peaches, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Gobber the Belch, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Mike, Sulley, The Simpsons, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Gina Vendetti, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Charlie Brown, Linus Van Pelt, Lucy Van Pelt, Sally Brown, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Violet Gray, Patty, Pig-Pen, Snoopy, Woodstock, Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Radio, Kirby, Max, Duke, Gidget, Chloe, Mel, Buddy, Norman, Sweetpea, Tiberius, Pops, Snowball, Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Terence, Stella, Bubbles, Hal, The Blues, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Rita, Einstein, Francis, Georgette, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, the Mutant Toys, Rex, Sarge, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Jessie the Cowgirl, Bullseye, Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, the Muppets, the Big Hero 6, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Paxton, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Starlight Glimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining ArmorPegasus, and Philoctetes will guest star in every episode of this TV series. *In the second half of Season 5, the following allies will be in the Underworld as ghosts with unfinished business: **Marvin Acme, Mufasa, King William (whose unfinished business is seeing Odette and Derek living happily together), Sirius Black, Bruton, Ray the Firefly (whose unfinished business is reuniting with Louis the Alligator), Stoick the Vast, and Han Solo (whose unfinished business is Kylo Ren's forgiveness to him) will be with Regina's father. **Littlefoot's mother and Padme Amidala (whose unfinished business is Anakin's love in return) will be with the reformed Cora. **Sitka and Tadashi Hamada will be with Hercules. *The Justice Ducks, S.H.U.S.H., Prince Caspian, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Wyldstyle, Scrat, Meeper, Owen Grady, the Power Ranger S.P.D, the Power Rangers Mystic Force, Superman, The Gummi Bears, the Power Rangers Samurai, Zuko, Toph, Alec Ramsay, and The Black will appear from The Land of Untold Stories in the sixth season. Villains In each episode arc, the villains will be split up into different separate groups: *The Bowser Family, Azula, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Lord Voldemort, and Professor Quirrell will work for Cora the Queen of Hearts in Season 2. *Darla Dimple will work for Peter Pan in the Season 3 first-half arc. *Sharptooth, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus, Sierra, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, The Fratellis, The Machine, and the Carnotaurs will work for Zelena, the Wicked Witch of the West in the second-half arc of Season 3. *Dr. Facilier, The Trix (Winx Club), and Sheldon J. Plankton will work for Ingrid, the Snow Queen in the first-half of Season 4. * Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, The Grand Duke of Owls, Team Rocket, and The Crime Empire will work for Cruella De Vil, Maleficent, and Ursula in the second-half of Season 4. * Rothbart will work for Issac, the Arthur in the second-half of Season 4. * Sir Ruber, Tai Lung, Ultrom Shredder, the Psycho Rangers, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, and Master Vile will work for King Arthur in the first-half of Season 5. * Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Ratigan, Fidget, Oogie Boogie, Carface, Killer, Satan, Saddam Hussein, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, The Flying Dutchman, Kylo Ren, and Pain and Panic will work for Hades in the second half of Season 5. *In the second half of Season 5, the following villains will be in the Underworld as ghosts with unfinished business: **Kron (whose unfinished business is to kill Aladar), Zira (whose unfinished business is to kill Simba), and Nuka (who has the same unfinished business as Zira's) will team up with Liam Jones. **Jadis the White Witch will team up with Cruella De Vil. **Thrax and Jabba the Hut will work with Gaston. **Forte will work with Peter Pan to steal two living hearts so they can try to escape the Underworld. For instance, Forte will try to steal Zordon's heart. **Davy Jones (whose unfinished business is revenge on Jack Sparrow and his friends), Cutler Beckett (who has the same unfinished business as Davy's), and Red (whose unfinished business is revenge on Charlie and Itchy) will work with Prince James. *The Ancient Minister, Asajj Ventress, King Dedede, Escargoon, Drago Bludvist, The Horned King, Creeper, Marina Del Ray, Lobster Mobster and Da Shrimp, The Evil Manta, and Captain Gutt will work for Mr. Hyde with most of the F.O.W.L members, the Forces of Darkness, and Phineas Sharp helping him from The Land of Untold Stories, while One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Mr. Burns, Smithers, and Randall Boggs will work with The Evil Queen in the first half of Season 6. *Leonard the Pig King, Krang, Constantine the Frog, Alvin the Treacherous, Savage, Dagur the Deranged, and Zuzu Moon will work for The Black Fairy and Gideon in the second half of Season 6. Trivia * Pooh, Ash and their friends have already faced Regina before in Winnie the Pooh: Journey Through the Enchanted Forest. * Pooh, Ash and their friends have also encountered Rumplestiltskin before in Winnie the Pooh: Journey Through the Enchanted Forest. * Due to the real show's content, all of the adult language, violence, blood scenes, and other content will be censored in order to make this TV series not only appropriate for children, but also more family-friendly. *On this TV show, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles will open a portal to an alternate dimension of Disney characters (including fairy tale characters from the Disney universe) and characters outside of the Disney universe. *In the sixth season of this TV series, Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Simba, Bloom, Harry, and their friends will officially make friends with Scrat from the Ice Age series, as the main heroes from that series do not interact with him much. *The sixth season will also mark the first time Pooh, Ash, and their friends meet Aang and his friends (from Avatar: The Last Airbender) since they already met Korra and her friends in Winnie the Pooh and The World of the Avatar. *One of the ironic reasons for Alec Ramsay to appear in the sixth season is because Richard Ian Cox, who played him on The Adventures of the Black Stallion TV series, once played a dwarf named Watchy in the real show's season one episode Dreamy. *One of the reasons why most of the Hogwarts Adventure Crew members are in this show is because The Seven Dwarfs are featured in the real show. *The sixth season will take place after Pooh's Adventures of The Black Stallion Returns and before Winnie the Pooh and The Adventures of the Black Stallion (TV series), which explains The Black returning with Alec Ramsay. Because of that, Alec Ramsay will guest star as a teenager seen in The Adventures of the Black Stallion TV series. *Pooh and his friends will see Wildstyle again in Pooh's Adventures of The LEGO Movie. *Pooh, SpongeBob, and their friends will see Owen Grady again in Winnie the Pooh and SpongeBob SquarePants Go to Jurassic World. *Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, and their friends will see Superman again in Pooh's Adventures of Superman: The Animated Series. *Pooh, Ash Ketshum, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Simba, Bloom, and their friends will see Meeper again in Winnie the Pooh Meets The ChubbChubbs!. *Notably, Alec Ramsay and The Black are the only two guest characters from The Land of Untold Stories that Pooh and his friends already know. *The main reason why Olaf guest stars in this show is because he was the only Frozen character who was absent in the real show. *The main reason why Abu and Genie guest star in this show because they were two of the only Aladdin characters absent in the real show, although Abu was referenced when Aladdin finds a monkey gem in the Cave of Wonders dressed similarly to Abu, the real show's version of the Magic Mirror started out as a genie in a flashback sequence in one episode of the real show, and the Genie was only mentioned in the real show. *Even though Jiminy Cricket appears in the real show as a human named Archie Hopper, his animated counterpart from Pinocchio will still make his guest appearance in this entire series. *The main reason why Sebastian and some of the characters from The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning and The Little Mermaid TV series guest star in this film is because they were some of the characters from Disney's The Little Mermaid franchise who were absent in the real show. *The main reason why Pegasus, Philoctetes, Pain, and Panic guest star in this show because they were a few characters from Disney's Hercules who were absent in the real show. Episodes # Pilot (Pooh's Adventures of Once Upon a Time) Songs The musical episode The Song in Your Heart will feature songs from the real episode as well as a modified song from a Disney film. *''Powerful Magic'' *''The Queen Sings'' *''Love Doesn't Stand a Chance'' *''Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine'' *''Wicked Always Wins'' *''Charmings vs. Evil Queen'' *''Emma's Theme'' *''There's a Party Here in Storybrooke'' (a modified version of There's a Party Here in Agrabah from Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *''A Happy Beginning'' Category:Shadow101815 Category:TV series Category:Censored TV series Category:Disney crossovers